HERE'S THE THING: Domestic Bliss
by honestgreenpirate
Summary: Sequel to The Honourable Thing. Spoilers Series 2. If an assassin is hired and sent after your life and livelihood, and a woman is banished from the court of Prince John, how can anyone achieve domestic bliss? Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** Right, this is a sequel to "****The Honourable Thing****" which starts pretty much straight after it. You don't have to read that for it to make sense I don't think but it would be useful in that you would know the character of my OC, Ava.**

**The title may well change, I'm not quite happy with it yet. Thanks to **El Gringo Loco **for helping me choose it.**

**I don't own Robin Hood.**

**Not sure there's anything else to say so on with the show!**

* * *

Here's the Thing: _Domestic Bliss…_

Entering the camp after a scouting expedition, Ava felt immediately stifled by the tense atmosphere. Will, unfortunately, remained oblivious and, before she could stop him, had walked headlong into Robin and Marian's argument.

"I don't _need_ mollycoddling!"

Though unsure what Robin had done Ava knew it would have been for Marian's protection and judging by her recent behaviour, Ava had an inkling she was overreacting. Since joining them in the forest she had been on edge, keen to retain her independence and usefulness, generally through rash and violent acts, as if scared that they would simply forget about her now she could no longer pass them information from the castle.

"Good! Because you won't be getting it here!"

This, frankly childish, retort, coupled as it was with him storming away from her, revealed that Robin too was feeling the strain. Despite the fact that they were clearly in love with each other, each had been hurt enough in the past to be wary in declaring their feelings and intentions and to fear losing what they had without a moment's notice. Robin had not offered marriage in five long and hard years of separation. It was clear that he now felt that his first and most pressing responsibility to the people of Nottingham and he didn't exactly consider himself free or eligible, with nothing but a bed on the green sward to offer her. Marian knew this and accepted it. Indeed, she had often reminded him of his duty, holding herself back from him when he still had tasks to perform.

It was difficult for them both and they coped with it in their own ways, but it made for a tense camp and encouraged a need in everyone to spend as little time as possible there. What had once been a happy place, with laughter ringing through the trees and comfort to be found in the company there, had become cold and empty.

Robin had stormed off in one direction and Marian turned on her heel to stride in the other, leaving Will bewildered and with no one to report their findings to. These being of an unurgent nature however, there was no need for them to chase after Robin – for which Ava was profoundly thankful. It was no fun for anyone when he was in this sort of mood.

For a blissful hour the pair had the camp to themselves. They occupied them selves quietly; revelling in the peaceful quality the forest had taken on, exchanging low voiced conversation every now and again, reluctant to break the calm. It was the first occasion either had felt the inclination to smile for some time.

It did not seem to last for long, however. John and Djaq returned first – John annoyed that they had not found any meat on their hunting trip and Djaq as subdued as she had been since Allan left. John came to sit with Ava and Will beside the fire, staring intently at it as if it would provide food and Djaq retreated into the camp to sort her medicines and bandages for the hundredth. The activity seemed to calm her.

Not long after Robin returned, with Much trailing behind him. As always Much's mood was affected by that of his master and when he withdrew to the kitchen to begin preparing the evening meal he was further annoyed by the lack of fresh meat, so began banging the pots and pans around to relieve his feelings while severely annoying the others.

Robin had cast himself down just outside the circle of the fire, moodily kicking the ground. He looked up as Marian returned, almost hopeful that it was all put behind them, before observing her steadfastly averted gaze. At which point he kicked the ground more viciously.

Ava herself was in such a bad mood by this point that she couldn't find it within her to go and help Much with the cooking. Though she knew she would regret it later when they were served something unidentifiable, to be honest, after the reception Marian received trying to help and she all but his mistress, there was no way Ava was going to move just to get an earful.

By the time the food was ready no one had uttered a word for some time. Even Much, who generally had an unavoidable desire to fill any silence. The relief that the meal was greeted with was swiftly replaced with dismay. Will and John shared agonised looks over their bowls of uniformly brown stew and even Djaq noticed there wasn't actually anything solid in it. Marian was concentrating on tearing her bread into the smallest pieces possible and dropping them unthinkingly to the ground and Robin was ignoring his serving completely.

Out of loyalty, and not a bit of guilt as she really should have helped, Ava took a brave spoonful. Finding that it was just about edible, and at least hot, she took another and the others were inspired to look on it more kindly. Will even went as far as lifting his spoon to his lips before Ava took her third mouthful and found what appeared to be the only solid in the whole dish. It announced itself with a loud crack against her tooth and, without thinking; she spat it out at once.

Curious, Will moved to look at it, where it had landed over a metre from her. He looked puzzled for a moment, before he asked doubtfully,

"Is that an acorn?"

"An acorn!" Ava also moved forward to get a look at it, narrowly avoiding falling in the fire in the process. She turned an incredulous face towards a shifty looking Much. "Much! It's an _acorn_!"

"Pigs eat acorns," he defended himself.

"_We_ are not pigs," said John decisively.

Ava reached out a finger to poke the offending item and rolled it over.

"It's not even peeled!"

Robin was outright grinning by this point and both Marian and Djaq's eyes were lit with a quieter humour.

"It's not _just_ acorns! There's – other things in it!"

The fact Much wouldn't disclose what these 'other things' were made John set his bowl as far from him as possible and eye it with suspicion while Ava and Will fell into unstoppable and half-hysterical laughter. This scarily routine scene united them once more and Robin felt happiness well up inside him as a he spared a warm look for Marian as if to say this is really us, this is what it's really like.

Frustrated, Much almost threw his bread at the still helpless Will and Ava, before thinking better of it (it was still food after all) and turning to storm out of the camp. They all knew he wouldn't have gone far, he just had to think of a suitable retort to their amusement at his expense, and as soon as she recovered, Ava would hurry after him to coax him back.

Before she could however, they were startled by a high pitched scream – which was all the more unnerving as Djaq, Marian and Ava were still in the camp. Added to the fact that last time Ava had been really scared she'd taken refuge in swearing long and hard - until Will came to remove the spider from her presence, at which point she'd promptly collapsed.

* * *

**A/N:**** I thought of something else to say – there are going to be some random bits throughout the story that you'll probably recognise from the series. They are going to be changed with characters added and taken away and a lot in a different order but I'm not going to be following it as closely as I did with a few of the episodes in the other story – it was too annoying.**

**Anyway, shutting up now, please review and tell me what you think of the opener! Ta xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Here's the next chapter, sorry it took a while. Now, altogether, let's remember Daniel is that small boy with the catapult from one of the early episodes of the series. Ok, carry on.**

**I don't own Robin Hood. **

* * *

HERE'S THE THING: _DOMESTIC BLISS_

Chapter Two: In Which Much Is Defensive And Ava Is Calm

Their fears were swiftly assuaged by a peel of happy laughter and as they turned to face the direction Much had stormed off in they found him returning, very red faced and with a delighted Daniel in tow.

Though the outlaws were surprised to see him it perhaps shouldn't have come as quite such a shock – it was clear that Daniel had realised a dream when he's met and aided them and he would do anything to spend more time with his heroes. After greetings were exchanged and Much had been suitably teased for his reaction – which he defended by saying Daniel had crept up on him, causing the boy to grin wickedly – they got down to business. Daniel had news for them.

"Everyone's talking about it. Prince John threw her out of court when he heard about her father and she's being sent here to be kept under house arrest. There's all sorts of rumours about the Sheriff's plans but she'd probably going to have to marry Gisborne." Daniel sounded disappointed by this, presumably as he had heard some much more exciting and bloodthirsty, though improbably, rumours.

The outlaws were exchanging bemuse and worried looks. It was Robin who spoke.

"What's her name?"

"Anne of Har – wick or Harcourt or something,"

"Hardinge. Anne of Hardinge." Robin replied with certainty. "I knew her father in the Holy Lands. A good man and loyal to the King."

There was a pause before Marian spoke.

"We're going to have to save her then," she made it sound so simple and though Robin nodded in agreement, he looked worried.

They sat up late into the night, trying to think of a way to save Anne from her fate without the Sheriff and Gisborne hunting her down. The planning session was brought to a halt only when Ava spotted Daniel trying to stifle a yawn for at least the tenth time.

"Come on you, bed,"

"But I'm not tired," he protested as she put a hand on his back to propel him towards sleep.

"Yes, you are, and if you go to bed now I'll tell you a story,"

He uttered some half hearted protests but his curiosity had been roused and he wanted to know what the story would be. When he was settled she sat down beside him and racked her brains for a tale to tell.

"Right," she paused, cleared her throat, almost regretting her promise already. She cleared her throat again. "Right, once upon a time there was a man. He was a myth, a legend, brave, clever, _very_ arrogant but selfless. He as away from his home and his people for a very long time and when he came back things had changed and his people were suffering. This man's name was – " she paused again, thinking. "Bob of the Shire." There were sounds of stifled laughter from the outlaws but she ignored them. "Now, Bob didn't like what he found at his home. He was very angry and shouted at the Sheriff (whose name was George) but that didn't help at all. So, Bob, with the help of his faithful friend – er, Malcolm, had to resort to drastic actions. They rescued some men from the hangman's noose, and only just in the nick of time. It was perfectly fair of him to do so _really_. They hadn't done much wrong, except nick a couple of royal deer and who hadn't done that? That's what Bob thought anyway."

The rumble of laughter from the outlaws was even more poorly concealed so she shout them a look to try and shut them up, though her twinkling eyes robbed it of it's ferocity. She carried on,

"The heroics that Bob and Malcolm employed to save the men were rewarded with outlawry. They all had to run away and live in the forest. They didn't really mind though because they found out living in the forest was actually quite good fun."

Much snorted at this but Djaq hushed him quickly and Ava continued.

"Through more feats of daring Bob began to draw a gang around him. Besides him and Malcolm there was a man they'd saved from execution, James – a carpenter from Bob's own village – strong, loyal and passionate. There was also Tall Paul, a giant of a man who'd been outlawed years before but was keen to do more than aimlessly roam the forest, and Jo, a Saracen warrior woman, skilled in fighting and healing and eternally calm. Now, this motley band – "

Will stirred himself to interrupt.

"What about the other girl?"

"I'm telling the story and she's not important," Ava was ready to continue but Will was determined.

"Yes, she is. Her name's – " but his imagination failed him.

"Beth," Marian continued, adding, "and she's got a fiery temper," as she caught the fulminating look Ava was sending Will.

"She's very determined," said Much, thinking of his and Ava's many battles of will.

"Deadly with a sword," continued Djaq.

"And a much better cook than Malcolm!" completed Robin, grinning. Laughter greeted this sally except from Much, who threw an outraged look at his master and shoved Will, who happened to be closest and was once again helpless with mirth.

"Anyway," Ava had to raise her voice to be heard above them, but they soon quietened. "As I was saying, this motley band of outlaws didn't just hang around the forest, eating and showing off, (though that did come into it), oh no. They robbed from the rich to give to the poor. They upheld justice and saved many lives. The people of the shire loved the outlaws for all they did, particularly their leader Bob.

"As can be imagined, however, George, the Sheriff, did not love the outlaws. Time and again he and his guards were worsted by the merry men. It didn't matter how many cunning plans George and his evil henchman, the lip-curling, dastardly, scurvy Jim, made there was no beating Bob."

The outlaws were grinning with pride by this point.

"Despite the fact the fighting ability and planning skills of the gang were, quite frankly, brilliant, this wasn't the only reason they so easily worsted their enemies.

"Little did George and Jim know, but they had a man on the inside. Or should I saw a woman for she was indeed a maid. And not just any old maid, she was the Lady Mari – oh, the Lady Mari – gold! Kind, gentle, beautiful and very brave, Marigold had been helping the poor in all the years Bob had been out of the country. She didn't get into as much trouble as Bob though, mostly because she was more sensible," Ava had to work hard to ignore Marian's delighted smile and Robin's look of chagrin. "But for some reason George decided it would be a good idea to force her live in his dark and scary castle. Marigold got her own back though – she told all their secrets to Bob and Bob went around stealing money just as easily as before. George was very annoyed. But then, so was Bob. He decided that no one was allowed to trap his lady in a castle and declared they would go and rescue her. After _much_ persuasion and _endless_ arguments, Marigold finally agreed.

"So, one day, when it was nice and sunny, the outlaws crept into the castle and Bob lept out in front of the Sheriff and yelled,

'Avast there, Sheriff George, and hand over the lady I love!' "

There were stifled giggles from Marian and Djaq and Robin looked absolutely speechless that even his fictional self would utter such words. Swiftly dropping her arm, which she had been using to mime brandishing a sword, Ava hurried to continue before Robin found his tongue.

"Sheriff George was not a happy bunny. He said,

'Jim, Bob is being annoying, could you pray come and remove him from my sight!'

"Jim couldn't however.

'I can't, my lord' he said and George turned to see that all the other outlaws had arrows pointing at his lieutenant, ready to fire.

"Seeing that he was defeated, George decided to hand over Marigold, with minimal mutinous mumbling. Bob, Marigold and the rest of the gang rode of into the sunset to the forest of dreams where they lived happily ever after – till next time. The End."

Ava's voice had been getting quieter and quieter, in the hopes of leading Daniel off to sleep and, indeed, he was only just awake.

"What about - ?" he began to question but she cut him off.

"Next time. Goodnight Daniel."

He turned over and fell asleep almost instantly as she moved away, back towards the fire. John, Much and Djaq were asleep where they sat and Will was barely more awake. Looking across the warmth of the fire to where Robin sat, pinioned by a comatose Marian, Ava caught his amused eye and they smiled.

* * *

**A/N:**** Long chapter, and I hope you liked it. It's supposed to be a sort of calm before the storm thing, hard to do any humour later on.**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** The next chapter. In a review for another chapter ****emilyanne-xo****said that she will miss Allan and I just wanted to say that I will too so never fear, he will be in this story – and probably shouted at and threatened quite a lot because that's what I do when I watch Robin Hood, which I don't own by the way.**

* * *

HERE'S THE THING: _DOMESTIC BLISS_

Chapter Three: In Which New Threats Loom

The next morning dawned bright and fair, and earlier than the outlaws were used to. For this they had a sleep refreshed and hungry Daniel to thank. He'd obviously been paying attention to the story the night before as it was Ava he went to wake to make his breakfast, not Much.

The smell of eggs and bacon cooking and Ava's laughter woke the others. It was a very domestic scene that met their eyes, with Ava trying to cook enough breakfast for them all while listening to Daniel tell the tales that abounded about what Robin Hood and his gang got up to. He was sitting as near as he could to the food, his legs swinging and munching on an apple. It was perhaps good that it wasn't long until breakfast was ready as Daniel's stories were injurious to the pride of some of those present and by far too flattering of Robin himself. An ego boost was definitely something he did not need.

After a hearty breakfast had been consumed and cleared away and the camp shut up, they set off to try to find some more exact news of Anne of Hardinge's arrival and to take Daniel safely home, though he was by no means resigned to this. In fact he had protested so much at first that Robin had had to take him aside for a few stern words. When they returned, Daniel wore the look of a martyr, a leader having to sacrifice himself for the good of his men.

They didn't have the chance to walk more than a hundred steps or so from the camp before Will, who had been scouting ahead, doubled back to warn them.

"There's someone up ahead, coming this way. Looks like one of the Sheriff's men,"

Within seconds they'd drawn their weapons. Robin cast a few swift glances either side and up above to assess the terrain.

"Right, Much, Will, Djaq that side – John, Marian this side with me. Ava take Daniel, hide. Go, everyone – now!"

They moved, splitting seamlessly into groups. Ava resheathed her sword and, taking a look around, picked a likely looking tree.

"Daniel, c'mon, over here."

She gave him a leg up and he scrambled up onto a branch. She climbed up swiftly behind him and guided him a little higher. Once they were both sitting on a sturdy branch, Ava took her bow from her back and an arrow from her quiver and made herself ready to fire. Mimicking her actions, Daniel took out his slingshot and a handful of stones and began to score the forest floor for movement.

They didn't have long to wait as a man dressed all in black appeared. Ava had barely felt the relief that the man had blonde hair so could not be Gisborne when she recognised him.

"Traitor!" John came crashing through the undergrowth, all ready to club Allan about the head when he was stopped by Djaq bursting from the other side and shouting,

"John, no!"

The other outlaws soon revealed themselves and each had a weapon pointing directly at the treacherous man, though it was clear they didn't wish to go too near him. Eyeing them up, Allan seemed to think Djaq was his best bet as he took a step toward her – only to be stopped going by an arrow whistling down through the trees and landing between them. He tried to back away but was prevented once more by an arrow falling behind him. He ceased to move, raised his hands and tilted his head back to try and see Ava sitting in the tree. Robin sighed; this was getting them no where. He wanted to know what was going on and why Allan was there and he wanted to know now. He too tilted his head back to look up into the tree.

"Ava," he called.

Hearing him she gave Daniel a stern look and an order to stay where he was, before leaning back off the branch to fall to one below, which she grasped with her hands before swinging to the ground. Climbing was clearly not something her clumsiness extended to.

As soon as her feet hit the forest floor she too drew her sword and pointed it to Allan's throat.

"Why are you here?" Robin spoke quietly, trying to keep in control.

Allan opened his mouth to reply but was hit on the head by something small and hard.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, rubbing his head and looking back up into the tree for the source. Now it was Ava's turn to sigh.

"Daniel, now isn't the time. Come down,"

His descent wasn't quite as speedy or graceful as hers. When he reached the lowest branch he didn't seem to know how to get any further and Ava's explaining he needed to swing only served to alarm him. He got as far as hanging from it but couldn't summon the courage to let go. Ava tried to reach up to grab him but couldn't reach high enough so Will tried and, being slightly taller, managed it. When Daniel's feet were firmly back on the ground they could get back to the matter in hand. Allan.

"It's Gisborne. He's looking for Marian. Told me to go and ask around the villages, find out if anyone's seen her," he paused but was granted no reaction. "Obviously I didn't tell him you'd probably be here – "

"Obviously." The cruel sarcasm that filled Will's voice was so uncharacteristic that Ava shot a worried look in his direction. Allan on the other hand, tried to pretend he hadn't spoken but his derision, coming as it was from his former closest friend, clearly knocked him. He addressed Marian,

"I thought you could write him a letter. Say you were at Ripley Convent, grieving and stuff, and wanted to be left alone."

"Why would you help me?" Marian was clearly suspicious.

"Hey, I'm not all bad!" Allan's words recalled memories to the minds of the other outlaws and they fought to subdue them, some more effectively than others. To distract herself, Ava thought over the plan and spotted a flaw.

"All letters need the Mother Superior's seal."

Allan turned to look at her, a cheeky smile making him look more like his old self.

"Leave it to me. I'm good with nuns,"

Ava felt herself reflexively smiling in return and had to work hard not to let it show. Robin hadn't spoken in sometime and it was clear he was finding it hard to decide whether to trust Allan or not. Looking around at the faces of his gang didn't help – John looked ready to kill his erstwhile comrade at the least provocation, Will's face was cold and hard, Much looked outraged that Allan would dare even to set foot in Sherwood and there were so many conflicting emotions passing across Djaq and Ava's features it was hard to tell what they were thinking. Robin sighed and turned to the woman on his left.

"Marian," he said quietly, giving the decision to her though he did not have complete faith in her judgement so close to her father's death. She glanced to him and then looked back to Allan, making a split second decision.

"I will write the letter,"

Robin closed his eyes briefly, worried by what this would mean. Allan nodded and made to follow after her towards the camp but John's staff flashed out and knocked him to the ground. There was a general outcry and Ava's condemnatory shout of "John!" but it soon became clear that Allan hadn't been knocked out, merely winded, as he managed to make it to his feet again. Robin didn't spare him another look.

"John, watch him but don't hurt him unless he tries to run. Ava, will you take Daniel home? The rest of us will probably need to go to Nottingham but he still needs to be taken and you can see if you can find out anything about Anne."

Ava nodded and started off after the others back to the camp, but as she passed Allan she noticed John was distracted, saying goodbye to the boy. She paused in indecision but suddenly looked up into the man's blue eyes to find them boring down into hers. On an impulse she grasped his arm, murmured "thank you" and walked on without waiting for a reaction.

Moving on she realised that Will had stopped on the path to wait for her to catch up. She lowered her eyes as she tried to pass him, unable to look into his gaze, which held the coldness that she'd learnt to fear and had worried about since his father's death. He prevented her from going far without even trying to physically bar her way.

"What was that?"

She had to look up as she opened her mouth to explain. Looking up into his face, closing it again without speaking, realising that he wouldn't understand, that Allan probably hadn't either. She hadn't been thanking him for helping Marian, she'd said it because his actions had fuelled her hope that his redemption wasn't completely impossible and she need to believe that more than anything.

Shaking her head slightly she moved away from Will and down the slope to find a horse that could carry her and Daniel to his village. Mounting, she trotted back to where she'd left the boy – refusing to look at either Will or Allan though she could feel the heat of their gazes on her. John lifted the boy to sit up behind her and, adjuring him to hold tight, Ava encouraged the horse into motion.

* * *

**A/N:**** Another rather long chapter, can't help thinking I'm spoiling you. **

**Not sure if bacon and eggs is strictly historically accurate but then neither is "It's goodnight from me, and it's goodnight from him." And if John and Will can say that I can have bacon and eggs.**

**Please review x.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**** Sorry it's been so long. I've been very busy and am writing this while completely exhausted so sorry for any mistakes, let me know and I'll fix it.**

**I don't own Robin Hood.**

**Enjoy….**

* * *

HERE'S THE THING: _DOMESTIC BLISS…_

Chapter Four: In Which Ava Is Severely Misled

Ava and Daniel traveled at an easy speed, allowing for conversation, though it was mostly Daniel who talked. Ava was too preoccupied with her thoughts to utter much more than monosyllabic replies. It was midday by the time they reached Daniel's home and Ava was glad to accept food and drink from his mother. In this home Ava felt younger than she had in some time, her responsibilities seemed far away and she was glad to forget some of her worries for a time. Added to this was that, though Claire was only a few years older than Ava, she treated her as someone much younger, being unmarried and childless.

After the meal and some general, womanly chat, which Ava had missed living with the outlaws; Daniel took her to explore the village. He led her from place to place, showing off his favorite spots, proud of his new friend. Though she dutifully admired everything she was shown, Ava was more intent on listening to snippets of conversation to try to glean any news concerning Anne of Hardinge.

It was as they stood on the edge of the forest, with some other of Daniel's friends, and Daniel was explaining how they planned to build a hide out in the trees that they heard a commotion in the village. Ava began to stride towards it, her hand flying to the hilt of her sword, the four boys at her heels.

A weasely looking man stood in the centre of a crowd, towards the middle of the village, declaiming the news.

"It is all true, I had it from a man who was at the Castle and saw it for himself. Robin Hood is dead!"

At these words there was uproar – many disclaiming the tale and some women screaming. Ava had reached the edge of the crowd and was standing frozen to the spot with shock. She did not notice Daniel or the other boys clamoring for her attention, asking her to tell them it wasn't true.

Her eyes narrowed at the man, obviously enjoying being the centre of attention. She unsheathed her sword, metal ringing and strode towards him, easily parting the crowd. Reaching that pitiful excuse for a man, she held the naked blade to his throat and he instinctively knelt before, pleading for his life, cowering from the fury in her face.

"You're lying," she spoke quietly at first but when he made no answer her voice rang out in anger. "Confess! You are lying!"

"No, no, I promise. It is true! Robin Hood is dead!"

Hearing those fateful words again she looked ready to cut his throat, but she controlled herself with an effort, closing her eyes for a moment before sheathing her sword. Taking a deep breath she turned away from him without sparing him another look and rejoined Daniel. She went down on one knee, so their eyes were on a level, and gripped his shoulder.

"Daniel, you _must_ stay here, look after your mother. Promise?"

"I promise," he replied, seriously. Hugging him briefly, she stood and hurried to her horse, untying it and swiftly mounting. With a last look back, she gave the horse the office to start and was gone in a flurry of dust.

Galloping hell for leather through the forest was not a safe thing to do. There was no room in Ava's mind to consider this, nor notice the wind tangling her hair or a branch whipping across her cheek and leaving a thin cut. She was focused entirely on the mantra that repeated itself over and over in her head, "he's not dead, everything's going to be fine, he's not dead, he's not dead."

She reached the camp more quickly than she had expected though she felt like it had taken years. Swerving expertly round Will's trap, she forced her horse down the slope, barely checking it's speed before bringing it to an abrupt halt at the bottom. Casting around for any clues that Robin really was dead and the camp discovered she feared, Ava was shocked when Will came strolling out, as if nothing was wrong and no more than mildly curious as to why she had arrived so precipitously.

Ava threw herself from the back of the horse and ran to him, fighting to regain her breath. Before she could he was talking,

"What happened to you?" he'd only caught sight of her tousled her and he was smiling with amusement in his voice but became concerned when he saw the cut on her cheek and raised a hand to check it. Impatient, she grabbed his hand and bore it down.

"Will! What's going on? I was in the village and someone said Robin was dead! I rode all – " she didn't pause for breath and sounded near hysterics as tears began to sparkle in her eyes. Will brought up his other hand to clasp the top of her arm, silencing her, and looked her in the eye.

"Ava. It's fine, it was just a plot to get the Sheriff. Robin's fine." There was disbelief in her tear soaked eyes so he smiled encouragingly. "Really,"

"Thank god," she whispered and sank against his chest, into the safety of his arms.

* * *

**A/N:**** hope you liked it, I will try to update soon. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**** Sorry it's been a while!**

**I don't own Robin Hood.**

* * *

HERE'S THE THING: _DOMESTIC BLISS…_

Chapter Five: In Which Robin Receives A Well Deserved Beating 

They could have stood there for hours, and probably would have if Ava had not caught sight of Robin over Will's shoulder, in perfect health and cheerfully oblivious. Giving a little growl of anger she broke away and dropped the hand she was still clasping. Robin didn't even know she was behind him, until she gave him a smack round the head.

"Ow!" he exclaimed indignantly, getting up and turning to stare at her. "What was that for?"

"What do you think? Why did you pretend to be dead you idiot?" her profound relief had managed to manifest itself in anger and she gave him a good whack in the chest.

"Because I was going to be assassinated! And to get the Sheriff's money," Seeing she looked puzzled he explained further, ending "See? I had to do it!"

She was still looking a little mutinous but she was staring at the ground now and wasn't anywhere near as terrifying. He reached out a hand and held the back of her neck so she looked up.

"I'm glad you're not dead too," he said quietly and she smiled ruefully before stepping forward to hug him.

As they broke apart, Ava caught sight of a very blonde man she hadn't noticed before. Not only was he a stranger in their camp but he was staring at her with a good deal of curiosity. She gave him a quick look up and down before turning back to Robin and asking "Who's this?" indicating the man with a jerk of her head.

"This," Robin walked over and clapped him on the shoulder. "is Carter. The assassin."

"What?" she stared at him like he was mad.

"It's fine. He helped us out, helped us get the reward."

Ava nodded slightly, brain saturated by too much recent information and emotion to try and understand it properly. Getting a little glint of mischief in her eye she looked at Robin speculatively.

"How much was the reward?"

"Five hundred pounds!" he exclaimed, remembering his earlier irritation and returning to his seat to brood. Ava was outright grinning by now and turning away from him she caught Carter staring at her again. Her smile fading, she raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Sorry," he said quickly, before adding, "Have we met before?"

"I don't think so," Ava frowned, trying to see if she could place him anywhere. Will glanced up, sending a quick look between the pair, gauging the situation.

"You just seem very familiar – " Carter trailed off as he looked at her again. Slightly uncomfortable under his close gaze Ava smiled awkwardly and shrugged a shoulder before going to divest herself of her sword and see what Much was trying to cook.

Observing that he had it under control – and that he was cooking something that vaguely resembled real food – she accepted the lesser task of peeling carrots that left her free to talk. Robin's brooding hadn't lasted long after a teasing remark from Marian and he was keen to hear what Ava had discovered about Anne of Hardinge. She had to think a moment to recall the information to her mind, so much had happened since then.

"Apparently she's on her way, they're expecting her next week. If we keep an eye on the road it should be easy to stop her,"

Robin nodded. This was the plan they had agreed, stop her in the forest and warn her of her fate, simple but effective. Robin was fairly certain that she'd be willing to go against the Sheriff given what he knew of her father and even if she wasn't they could at least nick some of her jewels.

It wasn't long before the food of served. Ava handed a bowl to the still mysterious Carter and one to John, who accepted but eyed the contents with caution.

"What is it?" he asked suspiciously.

"Pig swill and noble's brains," Ava snapped, reverting to the childhood answer and rolling her eyes in irritation.

The outlaws were shocked out of their grins when Carter jumped to his feet and grabbed Ava's arm. Will and John also sprang forward to assist her and the cold fear gripped them all that they had been wrong to trust the would be assassin.

"That's it, that's where I know you!" Carter was animated, more so than he had been before. "Do you have a brother? A cousin?" Ava nodded at him dumbly, eyeing him with apprehension but feeling a tiny spark of hope growing inside her. "Alistair, Alistair Wainwright! That's right, isn't it?"

It was now Ava's turn to grab his arms.

"Yes! Yes, he's my brother. Did you know him? Is he alive?"

"Yes, we are good friends, he is alive!"

She gave a little shriek of joy and jumped into his arms, laughing and crying. She couldn't stay there for long though, and she moved away to pace up and down, spending her sudden energy.

"He's alive! I can't believe it. How is he? Well? Happy? Tell me everything!" she suddenly sat down and pulled Carter down beside her, eyes fixed eagerly on his face, determined not to miss a word. The others turned to their own conversation, leaving the two to what was almost a reunion.

Carter left later that day, to return to the Holy Land. As she said goodbye, Ava made a sudden decision and undid the green cross that still hung at her throat. Closing his hand around it she asked him to give it to her brother, explain what had happened to the woman he loved and how she had died with his name on her lips. Carter gave her a whispered promise and she left him with a kiss on the cheek and went to stand with the others.

Squinting into the sunset, raising her hand in farewell, Ava watched Carter ride away and, not sure if she imagined it, thought she saw a flash of green as he disappeared into the distance. She knew then that she would see him and the necklace again, hopefully with her brother in tow.

* * *

**A/N:**** There you go, Carter! It wasn't much but I'm sure he'll be back soon….wink wink**

**Please review there's a dear**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**** Chapter Six – I don't own Robin Hood – enjoy!**

* * *

HERE'S THE THING: _DOMESTIC BLISS…_

Chapter Six: The Tale Is Told And Leather Is Involved

When all were sitting back around the fire again, Ava demanded an explanation of the day's events.

"Marian kissed Gisborne!" Much burst out before anyone else could speak, disgust filling his voice.

Ava grinned and looked towards the sky, saying in a softly teasing voice, "It's the leather"

Marian grinned as well but Djaq smiled more softly as she nodded and Ava suspected that it was not Sir Guy's leather clad figure she was seeing her mind's eye.

"What?" exclaimed Much, disconcerted.

"Did Allan stick to the plan?" Ava asked, ignoring Much's confusion.

"Yes, not that it went quite as expected," Robin said grimly, watching Marian's cultivated look of deceptive innocence.

Ava's "oh, good" was heartfelt enough to gain Will's attention until she looked at him, when he looked swiftly away. The uncomfortable subject was dropped quickly and the plans for saving Anne of Hardinge were further canvassed instead. This didn't last long either, Djaq retreating to bed and her dreams, Marian to sit in silence beside John as she began to enjoy his paternal presence in the camp, and Robin and Much sharing some of the less painful reminisces of their time away at the Crusades. Ava listened to the old friends with only half an ear, letting the words wash over her as she stared into the fire, thinking of her brother.

Glancing up at Robin's sudden laughter, she noticed that Will sat a little apart from the group, out of the warm firelight, his arms resting on his knees as he gazed up at the star speckled sky. Staring at him, taking in the contours of his face and each well-known feature, she realized that all the time she'd been caught up in her own worry and grief over Allan's betrayal, her panic over Robin's faked death, and now her joy at learning her brother lived; she had not once comforted Will and sometimes not even noticed he needed it.

It was not so long since his father had been killed and though she'd been concerned about his newly born cold anger and seeming fondness for violence, she hadn't done anything about it. Now he had lost his best friend, Robin had warned them to think of Allan as dead and Will had taken that to heart much more than the rest of them, but she had not comforted him. She had noticed that he'd needed someone but had been too deep in her own grief to help. It was pure selfishness. She recognized that but before she allowed herself to spiral into incapacitating self-pity and loathing she forced it from her mind.

Ava blinked once to stop her staring and, leaning back to grasp one of her blankets; she stood and walked to him. Throwing it about his shoulders to give him some reassuring warmth she sat down beside him, close enough so their sides were touching and he could feel her solid and reassuring presence.

Will took a shuddering breath and his gaze dropped from the heavens to where Robin and Much were arguing over a point in their story and Marian was falling asleep, lent against John. Keeping his eyes firmly on them he let his hand drop so it could grasp Ava's where it lay on the ground. There would be a time for words later but for now, that warm clasp and the slight electric thrill it sent through her, was enough and the silence between them held their thoughts as load as shouting ever could.

* * *

**A/N:**** Awwwwwwwwwww….sorry it's short, I'll update soon, promise!**

**Please review x**


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

A/N:**** Next chapter, I still don't own Robin Hood, enjoy!**

* * *

HERE'S THE THING: _DOMESTIC BLISS…_

Chapter Seven: Mistress Anne Stuns The Legendary Robin Hood

They were waiting on the North Road again. Taking similar positions to before, though Marian was now in Allan's. This time they did not wait in vain, not twenty minutes after they took up position a carriage, with sundry outriders, was sighted. As the travelers approached the outlaws' hiding places the cavalcade was effectively halted by arrows raining from both sides and above. The only two guards that were not taken down by this attack were rendered unconscious by a heavy blow to the head, one from the side of an axe and another from a quarterstaff.

Before the outlaws could implement their plan further, the occupant of the carriage made themselves known.

The curtain protecting alabaster pale skin from the garish sun, was impatiently thrust back and a dark head appeared, searching for the cause of the hold up. Being unable to see the guards from this vantage point, the traveler descended, exclaiming,

"Oh for _heaven's_ sake!"

She was not granted the opportunity to search around for the cause of the delay as when she was standing on the dead leaves of the forest floor, the outlaws revealed themselves. Appearing swiftly from where they had been hiding in the undergrowth (Ava dropping from the branches above) and brandishing weapons, they were a fairly formidable sight. The lady, however, remained unimpressed. She looked about her and seeing the dead and insensate guards merely rolled her eyes, muttering something unintelligible under her breath.

She was wearing the dress of a noble woman, all jewel colors and flowing sleeves, and it did not appear that she was armed, but being accosted by outlaws seemed not to faze her. Indeed she was looking them all up and down, as if measuring their strength and ability with their weapons. Finally her eyes came back to Robin and one mobile eyebrow was raised in question.

For him, she had come as something of a surprise. Her long, poker straight, black hair, stubborn mouth and fly away brows made her beautiful but it was her eyes that held the attention. They were gray, and held mystifying expressions in their changeable depths – when bored they would turn so light to be almost colorless, if angry they darkened near to black and sparkled with fire but most often they twinkled with a secret, teasing light. For some men this robbed her of any beauty, while others thought they increased it tenfold.

For Robin though, it was the striking resemblance to her father that held the most charm, particularly as those fine eyes were now cold and hard, as of a noblewoman looking down on a rowdy peasant. Robin crossed his arms and smiled winningly at her,

"Anne of Hardinge, I presume. Welcome to Sherwood!" he spoke smoothly and seemed to expect a girlish, fluttering reaction, definitely not the one he received.

"Really? And what do you propose to do with this presumption?"

Robin grinned more broadly and with genuine feeling as he began to appreciate her resemblance to her father was more than skin deep. There had been many, many times when the old Lord of Hardinge had given him a dressing down for being too cocky or arrogant.

"I have an offer for you,"

"How delightful for you," she murmured dryly, but still seemed curious to know what it was.

"I hear you have been sent to the castle and are to be held there against your wishes. I would like to help you to avoid this."

That she was surprised was revealed only in the slight raising of her brows and she fixed the outlaw with a shrewd look.

"Why?" she asked simply.

"I knew your father, he was a good man. I would like to help his daughter." replied Robin, meeting her look for look.

"And no one should be forced to live in the castle," said Marian quietly, almost as if she was unaware of speaking. Anne's eyes, which had darkened at the mention of her father, became curious once more as she turned towards Marian. It seemed she would ask what was meant by these words but Robin cut her off with questions of his own.

"So, what do you think? Will you let us help you?"

Anne frowned slightly, considering her options. She sent each outlaw a critical glance and asked,

"Who are you?"

"My name is Robin Hood and this is my gang – Much, Marian, John, Djaq, Will and Ava."

The noblewoman nodded slowly.

"I accept. What do you wish for me to do in return?"

Robin adopted his smooth manner again,

"You do not believe I would do this just for the pleasure of helping a beautiful woman?"

Any effect this compliment might have had ruined by Much and Ava snorting in disbelief. Anne, however, seemed disinclined to believe him in any case.

"No," she replied shortly and Robin's loyal gang broke out into appreciative grins as his superficial charm was knocked back. Their leader was also grinning as if the question had been a test and he now thought more of the woman before him.

"No," he agreed. "Well, we could always use a woman on the inside. Any information you can gather would help,"

"And you can get me away from here?"

"Yes, I can." Robin spoke with cocky assurance but it was hard not to believe him. Anne nodded.

"So I can proceed to the castle now?" there was a mocking note in her voice, as if she thought they were keeping her in the forest longer than necessary.

"No, we need someone to go with you, in case of problems." Robin looked about for inspiration and for his gang's opinion. "How about a guard?"

It was Anne's opinion he received.

"I don't think so. I wish to talk to this Sheriff about the competence of his guards." She ran one more of her considering looks over the motley band. "What about a maid? You seem to have a fair number of women with you."

Robin nodded in agreement; it made sense and was less obvious than having someone dress as a guard. He turned to the gang to decide who to send, Marian was clearly out of the question so that left a choice between Djaq and Ava.

"Ava should go, she's less memorable," Much voiced his opinion and was met by an affronted look from Ava. "You know what I mean, who was the last Saracen maid you saw?"

He shrugged and moved slightly away from her. She still looked a little haughty but was quickly distracted by Will opening his mouth to protest against the plan. She sent him a quick look but he ignored her and said,

"Gisborne's already caught her once though," he'd just managed to stop himself from saying it was too dangerous but it was clear he thought so and Ava was thankful that she hadn't told him about the second time Gisborne had discovered her.

Frowning slightly she sent a questioning look towards Robin, but he remained silent, knowing this was something the pair must sort out between themselves. Thinking, Ava's gaze happened to light on Djaq and her eyes took on a wondering expression.

"Djaq, what's that stuff you were telling me about? Changes the color of your hair?"

"Henna," Djaq replied, beginning to see Ava's plan.

"Right, I can use this henna and make my hair go a bit red, wear a dress and avoid Gisborne," she finished with a triumphant flourish, as if she'd solved all problems,

"What about Allan?" concern was heavy in Will's voice.

"I'll avoid him too, or threaten him," she replied flippantly but not quite able to meet his eyes.

"Ok," Robin spread his arms, smiling again. "Anne of Hardinge, you have yourself a maid."

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**** This is one of my favorite chapters – I love a good strong female character and when Robin is all charming and then gets shot down but is able to laugh at himself is one of my favorite bits about him!**

**Hope you liked – please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n:**** next chapter, please enjoy. I don't own Robin Hood.**

* * *

HERE'S THE THING: _DOMESTIC BLISS…_

Chapter Eight: In Which The Walls Of Nottingham Castle Are 

Breached By Cunning And Womanly Instinct

They retreated back to the camp, after John gave the two unconscious guards another good whack on the head, so Robin could explain to Anne the situation at the castle and how she would be able to pass on information and so Ava could prepare for her knew role. It took a couple of washes for the henna to take sufficiently and how accustomed she had become to wearing men's clothing became apparent as she struggled with the dress.

Eventually she was ready, wearing a plain, dark blue dress and plaited hair carrying a red shine. As she tried to fix a dagger into her boot, Will entered the camp where she stood alone, frowning. She smiled in greeting, but he fixed her with a look and she returned her attention to her boot.

"What about Allan?" he asked again, quietly.

"I'll ignore him," she still tried for the light and breezy tone.

"Ava." The word was low and implacable. She paused before sighing and letting her boot fall, where the dagger had been fixed for some time. She hesitated a moment more before looking up at him.

"He wouldn't betray me."

"Ava he's betrayed us all!" he was exasperated at what he saw as he willful disbelief of the truth and took a step forward in anger.

"He wouldn't tell Gisborne it was me, he wouldn't tell anyone. I know, he just – wouldn't." she'd moved towards him trying to explain, until she stood right before him, staring up into his eyes and willing him to believe her. He didn't move, just looked into her face as if reading paragraphs of explanation there, trying to decide if he trusted this instinct of hers.

Finally, he let out a long sigh, looked upwards and nodded slowly as if wishing he didn't believe her. She smiled slightly and lowered her gaze to the level of his chest, no longer quite able to look him in the eye, their close proximity suddenly forcing awareness on her. As he shifted still closer, so close they were almost touching, she was forced to look up and was caught in his steady gaze.

Whether it was because she looked so different from the Ava he knew and – well, whether it was because of that and it wouldn't really count or whether it was because she was heading into danger and he saw this as some sort of last chance he couldn't say. Suddenly he went from staring into her eyes to lowering his head towards her and brushing her lips with his.

Before she could do more than slightly return the pressure he broke the contact and turned to walk out of the camp, back to the others. She stayed for a moment to collect her thoughts and regain her composure, then followed him out.

Returning to the carriage, Anne surprised them by climbing up to take the reins. She was clearly in complete control of the situation as she ordered Ava up beside her and the others to place the unconscious guards inside.

This was swiftly done, John giving them each another quick hit to preserve their comatose state, and they were ready to be off. Rapid farewells were exchanged, good luck called and the carriage set in motion, before Ava took her courage in her hands and looked at Will. He was staring at her and offered her a rueful half smile as she moved away. She looked back until the trees hid him and the other outlaws from view, when she turned to face determinedly towards the future.

Her new mistress gave her a sideways glance before returning her attention to the road and observing,

"You seem very close,"

Ava jumped slightly, jerked from her reverie.

"What?"

"This gang, you are very close."

"Oh, yes, we are. Like a strange family – we've got our problems but we seem to manage." Ava's voice was distant and Anne saw she was far away, thinking of something else, so did not try to pursue the conversation.

They reached Nottingham by late afternoon and as the approached the gates, Anne became businesslike once more.

"Right, what shall I call you?"

Ava was casting wary looks around, counting the number of guards and checking that there was no one who would recognize her. This plan didn't seem as foolproof anymore.

"I don't mind. Beth?"

"Fine, Beth. Now, I may have to shout at you but don't mind that, and don't forget to call me milady."

Ava only had time to nod in agreement before they reached the gate. At first she was surprised by how quickly the guards fell back but stealing a look at Anne she saw she looked so haughty and powerful that their reaction was natural. They entered the courtyard and Anne swung the horses round so she would be able to alight by the steps. As they drew to a halt she climbed swiftly and elegantly down, followed by Ava with a more shambling step as she was hampered by her skirts.

The Sheriff and Gisborne emerged from the castle to form a welcoming committee, but before the Sheriff could do more than open his arms in an expansive gesture and open his mouth to begin his speech, Anne was up the stairs with cold words at the end of her ready tongue.

"Sheriff! Your guards are the most incompetent set of fools I have ever had the misfortune to lay eyes on! We were set upon by outlaws and they were shot or knocked unconscious within seconds. Are they not trained to fight? We were robbed by these rough scoundrels and I was forced to drive myself. Do you have any sort of explanation to offer?"

The Sheriff was speechless and Ava was glad she'd had the forethought to lower her head as her eyes were wide in admiration and would surely have given her away. The Sheriff continued gawping like a fish and Gisborne looked amused, Anne cast one contemptuous look around before striding between them.

"I assume someone will be able to show me to my rooms?" without waiting for an answer she was through the door, pausing only to call over her shoulder, "Come along, Beth!"

Ava bobbed a quick curtsey and hurried after her, just managing to catch the Sheriff whining,

"Again. Again, another leper of an interfering woman," as he balled a fist and pounded it into Gisborne's chest.

When they reached Anne's rooms and the last man who had carried in luggage had been dismissed, the look of frosty disdain melted completely from Anne's face and she broke into twinkling merriment.

"That was brilliant!" Ava enthused. "I've never seen the Sheriff so speechless!"

"It was fun. Anyway it might make him avoid me and be more willing to loose me when the time comes." She directed a penetrating look at Ava. "Did you see the man you need to avoid?"

Ava's smile quickly faded to be replaced by a frown.

"Allan? No," she sighed.

"Don't worry, I think you will be more than a match for him." Anne smiled again. "Now, let us unpack!"

The unpacking took sometime, Anne owning a huge amount of clothes. She seemed to enjoy herself though, picking out some of her plainer dresses and trinkets for Ava to wear. Though slightly bemused by the whole episode, Ava enjoyed this first real experiment of the feminine world. From being part of an all male family, to living by herself and having to provide her own protection, to living another bunch of men as an outlaw in the forest – girlish occupations were something she'd missed out on. Anne found this out quickly enough and when Ava went to bed that night she had had a long bath scented with rose petals, been taught how to walk in a way that caused her hips to swing and her hair was tied up in rags to give it a more even curl. She was exhausted.

* * *

**a/n:**** there, I hope you liked it and will review! xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**** After seeing the finale I'm finding it incredibly difficult to write my version of events but I'm soldiering on and I have plans on how to make less awful and depressing, well maybe not depressing, but less awful in my world.**

**Anyway, I don't own Robin Hood, please enjoy.**

* * *

HERE'S THE THING: _DOMESTIC BLISS…_

Chapter Nine: In Which Boredom And Peril Are Both Encountered

It seemed that Anne's ploy to annoy the Sheriff enough so he avoided her had worked. In fact no one came near them all day. There was little charm in pacing up and down the dark corridors and the courtyard held no relief. Both were soon heartily bored, Ava more so as she was sued to living in the forest where one was at liberty to do whatever one pleased, and there was always chores for one to do.

Anne composed herself to write a letter to a cousin who had married a man in the North and who she hoped would be able to take her in when she left Nottingham. Ava paced. She gave up the feminine walk Anne had taught her and relaxed into her normal stride, covering the room in seconds before starting again.

Fortunately for Ava's frustration and Anne's patience an arrow whistled through the window and landed with a thud in one of the posts of the bed. It was Robin's signal, the one they had agreed upon before leaving the camp and the one that meant there would be someone waiting to meet Ava in the market place.

She grinned and went to remove the arrow, while Anne rolled her eyes slightly and murmured "subtle". Pausing only to swing a cloak round her shoulders she hurried from the room.

As she entered the courtyard she forced herself to moderate her step, though she couldn't resist a little skip down the last few steps. Approaching a group of guards, she adopted Anne's walk to give her the confidence to walk past them with her head held high, as if she really was just a maid.

Carried away slightly by her success, she risked sending a flirtatious look at one of the guards. Horror quickly filled her as she spotted the familiar form of Allan over his shoulder. Lowering her head and cursing herself for her stupidity, she quickened her pace, hoping to reach the gate before he recognized her.

He already had though. She may have had red curls bouncing at her shoulders and be wearing a figure hugging dress but she was still Ava. He moved after her and grabbing her arm just as she thought she'd escaped, pulled her into a corner.

"What are you doing here?" he was sending fearful glances around to check no one was watching them particularly.

"Why would I tell you?" she was upset but chose to channel this into anger as she wrenched her arm from his grasp. He looked slightly surprised as he turned to look down on her before remembering they were no longer friends and she would not trust him.

"Right," he bit his lip and cast another look around. "Listen, Ava – " he broke off, as they both heard footsteps and shouting approaching. The Sheriff. He shifted a little bit closer, trying to block her from view. "I won't give you away. I promise. If you need help, come to me."

And he was gone. Dashing up the steps to distract the Sheriff. Ava turned back to the gate, slightly red in the face from unspent emotion, and caught the Sheriff remarking that he was glad that at least one of his men had the sense to content themselves with a simple maid rather than making fools of themselves over noblewomen.

Entering the market place it was easy to spot the gang, who weren't as well hidden as usual and appeared to be rather anxious. Ava caught Robin's eye and winked before ducking into an empty building.

They soon joined her and all, apart from Djaq and Marian who were reasonable people, looking thunderous.

"Where have you been?" Much demanded before she had a chance to utter any greetings. She stole a quick, worried look at Will before sighing and confessing,

"I've seen Allan."

The effect was electric, Djaq looking eager, Robin despairing as if all his fears had been confirmed and Much outraged. Will had let out a low growl of anger and was staring at the ceiling, his lips tightly compressed. Ava's eyes were fixed on him, worried he would blame her, until John exclaimed "I'll kill him!" in an angry snarl.

"No, John," Ava paused and looked at them all, willing them to believe her. "He's promised he won't betray me and I don't think he will. But this isn't what's important. What have you found out?"

The others took a moment to digest her words and calm down, accepting that what she said was true, they had to concentrate on the big picture. All except for Will who stalked away from them to keep a watch by the door. Robin took a deep breath.

"There's been a messenger from the Holy Land. Anne's father isn't dead. They want to use her as bait and force him to persuade the King to do as they want, or kill him. You're not going to be able to stay in the castle much longer, but we need to find out more."

Ava nodded and was about to enquire further when there was a low voiced warning of "guards" from Will and she realized she'd probably been away from the castle for too long. She exchanged smiles with the others and walked to the door, standing there for a moment to check that no guards were near. After a moment she decided she could risk it and, brushing her hand lightly against Will's, left, quickly disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

**A/N:**** There you are, quite short I'm afraid but I'll update soon! Please review x**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**** Next chapter, please enjoy and review. I don't own Robin Hood.**

* * *

HERE'S THE THING: _DOMESTIC BLISS…_

Chapter Ten: Midnight Meanderings

The dark of midnight found Ava checking the corridor, before sneaking out and leaving Anne to close the door behind her. When she had returned that afternoon they had spent some time thinking through what they knew, which was woefully little, and working out how they could find out more. Anne was overjoyed to find out her father was still alive but was swiftly brought back down by the knowledge she was to be used against him.

Added to which they had the problem of Allan. Ava was no where near as confident about his promise as she had made out, but there was little she could do about it now. Except worry, and that would get them no where.

Expecting they would be discovered as imposters at any moment, they decided that they must act that night, which was why Ava was creeping her way towards the Sheriff's war room in the early hours of the morning. She had the better knowledge of the castle, and of fighting, and refused to listen to any suggestion that they could share the task.

Much to her surprise she managed to reach her destination without meeting any guards at all. Whenever she had been in the castle at night before it had always seemed to be swarming with men, though perhaps they were concentrated on keeping people out rather that monitoring the movements of those that were already inside.

She creaked the heavy wooden door open, so there was just enough space for her to slip through, and hurriedly closed it again. Luck seemed to be on her side as torches still burned in the brackets and lit the Sheriff's map of England spread out on the table. Flags and small model boats dotted over it meant little to her, whichever angle she looked at them, and the sheaf of papers left on the side held nothing of any importance.

She had begun to search the rest of the room when her luck ran out. Footsteps sounded on the balcony above and she hurried to the door and let herself out just as the Sheriff appeared. Weaving her way through the maze of corridors she discovered that the castle was suddenly much more awake. There were sounds of guards moving all around her, feet pounding, orders shouted, and she had to take several detours to avoid parties of them. Soon she was further from Anne's rooms than when she'd started and could hear the ominous sound of dogs barking. Rounding another corner, a posse of guards was almost on top of her when suddenly a hand was clamped over her mouth and she was yanked back into deep shadow.

Ava struggled against her assailant, ready to scream and not caring who it would alert, when he turned to lay a silencing finger against his lips and she saw it was Allan. All the fight left her immediately, more from shock than anything else, and by the time the guards had passed and Allan felt it was safe to remove his hand she'd calmed herself and was ready to demand an explanation.

"What - ?" she began angrily but he cut her off quickly.

"Shush! D'you want everyone to hear?" He'd half raised his hand to hold it over her mouth again but she batted it away and raised her eyebrows in silent question instead. Allan took a quick glance around before stepping out into the corridor and turning to face her. "Follow me."

She hesitated for a second, weighing her options, before she stepped out after him and they strode quickly away. They soon reached their destination and it wasn't before Allan had opened the door, ushered her in and closed it behind them that Ava realized where they were.

"Why are we in your bedroom?"

"Because it's safe. I'm not being funny but we can't just stand out in the corridor having a chat." She was still looking a little suspicious so he raised his hands and smiled. "Strictly business, I promise."

A slight returning smile tugged at her lips, she'd missed him.

"Alright, what's the business?"

"What were you doing?" he answered with a question of his own.

"Moonlit stroll, what do you think?" she moved to sit on his bed, leaning against one of the posts. He hesitated for a moment, eyeing the gap, before going to sit opposite her,

"Find anything interesting?"

"Maybe. Got anything interesting to tell me?"

He couldn't contain a rueful smile at their sparring but Ava merely raised an enquiring eyebrow.

"Well, I dunno Prince John's plan, but the Sheriff's got his own. He knows Anne's Dad's out in the Holy Land and thinks he can use her to get at Robin. Obviously he doesn't Robin's already involved so he reckons on the whole damsel in distress thing. Also, it's always possible Robin knows Anne's Dad, so that'll help."

Ava nodded slowly, thinking it over and confirming Allan's assumptions. To be honest, she'd thought it would have been a bit more complicated than that and wondered if there was something more to it. Though if she wasn't on the inside, they would be frantically planning a nigh impossible rescue attempt by now.

She looked up at Allan to find him staring at her. She smiled slightly.

"I missed you," he said simply, his eyes sad, and she knew he didn't mean just her but all of them.

"I've missed you too," She wished she could have said 'we' instead of 'I' and knew that he had noted it when he turned his head away, nodding in defeated acceptance.

"How's - ?" whoever he was going to ask after was destined to remain unknown as a guard chose that moment to knock heavily on the door. The pair froze, terrified that at any moment someone would come in and discover Allan fraternizing with one of Robin Hood's men. Fortunately the handle didn't turn and all they heard was a gruff voice announcing "Sheriff wants you, sir" and footsteps retreating into the distance. They breathed a sigh of relief and Ava turned to Allan, saying teasingly,

"Sir?"

"Oh yeah, bit of respect. C'mon, we better go."

He stuck his head outside, checking no one was near, before they emerged and hurried off in opposite directions.

* * *

**A/N:**** I love Allan more and more…. Please review xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**** I still don't own Robin Hood. Enjoy…**

* * *

HERE'S THE THING: _DOMESTIC BLISS…_

Chapter Eleven: All Plans Go Awry

When Ava reached Anne's rooms she divulged all that she'd discovered and though her noble mistress was glad to hear what was planned for her, Ava noticed that she did seem a little disappointed that her role was nothing more exciting than bait.

"Basically, all we've got to do is get you away from the castle and to these relations of yours up north. We'll make a run for it as soon as possible, tomorrow, shouldn't be too difficult."

With these admirable intentions, the two repaired to bed and peaceful rest for the remainder of the night.

Due to the late hour and exciting events of the night before both women slept late. It was only a little before midday when Ava wandered across the courtyard to the kitchens to request hot water for Anne to bathe in. Spotting Allan talking to two guards she sent him a saucy look, as she had seen girls in her village do many times before. He grinned in reply and seemed about to come towards her when Gisborne came bursting from the castle, shouting for him.

Unable to remain inconspicuous in the open courtyard Ava continued on to the kitchens, her curiosity demanding that she linger chatting to Lucy (a maid Much had a soft spot for) and glean all the gossip to try and discover what was going on.

Half an hour later, Lucy having taken her own sweet time to get to the point, Ava returned to Anne's room, pale faced and weak kneed. Sinking down to sit on her bed she met Anne's anxious eyes and answered her demands for an explanation.

"The Sheriff's gone missing. No one knows where he is and there is an envoy from Prince John demanding to see him. He says if he doesn't by sun down all of Nottingham will be razed to the ground."

Anne sank down beside her, stunned, and silence fell as each though what that would mean. The destruction of everything they were working for. Suddenly Anne jumped to her feet and began pacing feverishly.

"Do you know which of the Prince's envoys it is?"

"Sir Jasper or something I think," Ava hadn't thought this detail particularly important.

"Sir Jasper! I know him! A _complete_ fool with ideas above his station," she paused in her perambulations, thinking, then came to a decision. "Ava, bring me that water. I must dress and then we shall visit this Sir Jasper."

It took quite some time for her to be ready. Ava was used to deciding to do something and then striding off to do it but apparently noble women did not have this freedom. After bathing, Anne fastened herself into quite the most complicated and richest dress Ava had ever seen, and then her hair had to be brushed, plaited, twisted and pinned. Finally, jewels and suitably haughty expression in place, she declared herself ready.

They left and quickly discovered where Sir Jasper was awaiting events. Ava was surprised to see both Gisborne and Allan with him, but made sure her head was lowered and that she stayed behind Anne so no attention was attracted to her.

She needn't have worried. No one's eyes seemed able to leave Anne's person.

"Sir Jasper," she said, in a bored tone, barely inclining her head in greeting. This recalled him to the fact that even in exile this was an important and influential woman and it would be well for him to greet her properly. He executed a courtly, if over exaggerated, bow, muttering 'milady'.

"How do all my friends go on at court?" she asked, arranging herself in a chair, for all the world as if she was the queen of England and her banishment from court a nonexistent event.

"I do not know how many friends you now have at court, milady," it was a low blow and malicious but Anne passed it off easily, heaving an artificial melancholy sigh over the events of court and saying, with a deceptively soulful expression on her face,

"Alas, yes, whatever anyone says about Prince John, it cannot be that he has a good sense of humor."

Guy smirked, having no liking for the slimy man, and Allan and Ava had to fight full blown grins. Anne twinkled at the two men wickedly, delighted by their reactions, before resuming her role as cold and haughty noble woman and turning back to the envoy.

"Now, Sir Jasper, you will explain to me, if you please, what it is I hear about – " she proceeded to relate dull piece of court news after dull piece of court news, demanding explanations without waiting to receive them, thereby infuriating and monopolizing the man whilst at the same time putting him firmly in his place.

With a jerk of his head, Gisborne sent Allan about his business and soon after excused himself, sending a grateful look in Anne's direction. It was rather later that Sir Jasper managed to follow suit, though not through dint of trying. The sun was growing lower in the sky and there was still no sign of the Sheriff.

As soon as the door shut behind the Prince's man Ava moved to the window. In the distance, she could see the suspicion of dust rising from the road as the army came closer.

"Wait here, I'll go and see what I can find out."

She was gone in a moment, striding from the castle and into the town. Chaos had already erupted. The people running hither and thither carrying all sorts of possessions, from blankets to food, crockery to furniture, none of them having any sort of destination.

Standing in the midst of this Ava searched for someone who might actually know something. It was a moment before she noticed the back of a head, covered in dark hair, that was dearly familiar. She ran a couple of steps towards him before checking herself, remembering who they were and where they were. Feeling incredibly thankful that he had his back to her and so hadn't noticed her sudden movements before she quashed the instinctive desired to rush headlong into his arms, she hurried towards him as stood at the gates looking out.

Will turned as she reached him, happy to see her but she cut him off before he could say anything.

"What are you doing here?"

The shadow came back across his face as he recalled his purpose in being there, and also in her reaction to his presence.

"Robin's looking for the Sheriff. He told me to stay here, see if I can find anything out but to make sure Marian gets out alive."

"Marian? Why's she here?"

"She came back to the castle late last night. Gisborne was getting too suspicious."

Ava sighed and turned back to the road. The cloud of dust had grown closer.

"It looks like we're going to have to fight out way out." She observed grimly.

With set faces they stared out towards their future, the qualms they felt only betrayed as they reached for each other's hand. Their fingertips had barely brushed and begun to cling to each other when they heard footsteps and turned to see Allan coming towards them. Ava abruptly dropped Will's hand as if it was red hot and melted quickly into the crowd, utterly incapable of witnessing them fight at such a time.

* * *

**A/N:**** hope you liked it, I'll be sure to update soon, especially if lots of people review!**

**BTW I imagine that Lucy is the maid that Much gets chatting too when they're in the castle described as minstrels - just had to have a mention of Much, I've been missing him!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**** Still not owning Robin Hood.**

* * *

HERE'S THE THING: _DOMESTIC BLISS…_

Chapter Twelve: When Action Must Be Taken

Ava hurried back to the castle and met Anne arguing with a guard to be let out. Grasping her by the elbow, she turned her and led her back inside.

"You're not acting much like a maid!" Anne hissed as they marched on.

"Doesn't matter, they're going to find out soon anyway,"

"Why?"

Ava stopped suddenly and looked into the other woman's eyes, considering her, before her own became cold and hard and she walked on, Anne hurrying behind.

"I'm going to have to fight. You can help with the wounded but you _cannot_ fight. If we manage to make it through this alive we will leave immediately. If any opportunity presents itself you must escape. C'mon we need to change out of these clothes."

They had reached Anne's rooms and they changed in silence, Ava into men's clothes and Anne into a plain, unembellished dress. It wasn't long before Ava was buckling on her sword and they were ready to leave. She had given Anne a dagger in case of emergencies but hoped she would not have to use it.

Hurrying down a corridor towards the hall, Ava glanced through a window and saw Will and Allan talking in the courtyard below her. Though she had shied away from witnessing this confrontation earlier, now she could not help but stop and watch them and was astonished to see Allan reach out a hand and Will, after a moment's hesitation, take it.

Reaching the hall, she saw that Gisborne meant to make a stand. Every able bodied man was being presented with a weapon and the women and children were being herded together for safety. Marian was already among them, helping where she could. She appeared preoccupied, not by the threat of invasion but by something else. Looking further into the room she saw Will helping some young boys with their swords and that he too was worried.

Hurrying down the stairs to lend what aid she could, Ava narrowly avoided coming face to face with Gisborne but he was too focused on his destination to pay her attention. He brushed past and grasped Marian by the elbow to pull her aside so they could talk.

Making her way through the crowds, Ava kept half an eye on them and was alarmed to see Gisborne go down on one knee. She exchanged a panic look with Will before returning her gaze to the pair. Gisborne had disappeared and Marian looked overwrought. Ava began to cut a path through the people but was hindered by the sight of Anne selecting and donning a sword.

Changing direction, trusting Will to talk to Marian, she advanced on the woman. Patience at an end and time running out, she held out an imperative hand for the weapon.

"I said you couldn't fight."

Anne's eyes flashed.

"_You're_ fighting," she pointed out.

"You have to live, you're important. I'm not."

"Yes, you are! To these people you're incredibly important. You save they lives and give them hope,"

Ava shot a quick look around and saw that quite a substantial number of people were staring at her in recognition and respect. She sighed and drew Anne aside.

"That's as may be, but _you_ are important to England. I promised I would keep you safe. Now, please – " she held out her hand again. Anne tried to stare her out for a moment but soon dropped her eyes, reluctantly unbuckling her sword and handing it over.

"Thank you," said Ava quietly. She was going to stay something further, something encouraging when she caught Will's eye over Anne's shoulder. She contented herself with briefly clasping her shoulder before hurrying to join him where they were to make their stand.

"What did Gisborne say?" she asked him whilst looking around to make sure that the men were standing where they would be most effective.

"He asked her to marry him, so he could take her to safety. I tried to get her to say yes, so would get away, but – "

"What?" she interrupted, fixing him with a wide eyed gaze.

"If she married Gisborne he could keep her safe and Robin would find her wherever she went."

"But she would be bound to Gisborne forever! It could never be undone! She doesn't love him, she loves Robin – how could you expect her to live apart from him?" There were tears sparkling in her eyes by this point and it was fortunate that Guy took this moment to stride past them, creating a diversion by coming back to fight.

Will was confused by the violence of Ava's reaction, not quite understanding why she felt so strongly about it. They stood in silence until a shout was heard. To them it was easily recognizable as Allan, warning that the army was closing in. Ava drew her sword and Will his axe.

He looked towards her and saw her checking the environment they were about to fight in before fixing her eyes firmly to the front, facing what was coming towards them.

"Do you trust Allan?" he asked suddenly.

She didn't turn towards him, instead bit her lip and answered in a voice of rigidly controlled emotion,

"Will, we may well be about to die. Do you want the last things we say to each other to be arguments about Allan?"

For the second time he was speechless, though he now seemed to be working himself up to declaring something. Ava glanced behind them and saw Marian, with one hand on Gisborne's arm as he prepared to fight.

"This is not a good day," she said quietly as she turned back. Allan walked up to join them in time to hear the words.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"This is not a good day to die."

Allan looked towards her to offer some comfort but turned away quickly, pretending he had not seen a single tear roll down Ava's cheek or Will take her hand in a strong, firm clasp.

"Ava – " Will began to say quietly.

"GISBORNE!"

All thoughts of anything else were wiped from their minds and their weapons were lowered. Before Will and Ava had a chance to gather their wits and hide themselves Gisborne came running past. Ava used her possession of Will's hand to get his attention and pulled him round to face her.

"Anne," she said simply, understanding grew in his eyes and he turned back to the castle to find her. Ava paused only to exchange a look with Allan before she followed Will and he hurried outside to meet the Sheriff.

Marian was still standing at the top of the stairs and Ava went to quickly grasp her arm as she passed. Marian stopped her, there was such a commotion around them there was little chance of them being noticed. She held out a sparkling ring and Ava took it.

"Tell him I love him."

Ava nodded once and carried on down the stairs. She took one more look at the ring, and there was no doubting its import, before pushing it into her pocket and turning to the next battle that faced them.

* * *

**A/N:**** I think Ava spends most of this chapter thinking "MEN!!" and with just cause. Hope you liked and please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:**** sorry it's been a while, here's the next chapter.**

**I still don't own Robin Hood.**

* * *

HERE'S THE THING: _DOMESTIC BLISS…_

Chapter Thirteen: In Which Homecoming Isn't So Sweet And 

Ava Explains Without Using The Exact Words

Will had found Anne and was trying to explain what was going on, hindered by the excessive questions of the woman. Ava came up to them and Will was happy to relinquish the chore to her. She took a hold of Anne's arms and made sure she was looking at her.

"The Sheriff's back. There's no time to explain. We have to leave now." She looked up at Will who nodded towards the back of the hall where there was an entrance used only by servants. Ava led the way, pulling Anne along behind her, and Will followed, trusting that the distraction of the Sheriff's arrival would prevent anyone from noticing them.

They reached the deserted kitchens quickly and paused in the doorway that opened into the courtyard. The Sheriff was shouting (and throwing things) at Gisborne and all attention was on them. Smoke was still billowing from where parts of Nottingham town had been burnt. It was now or never. Ava and Will exchanged a look before starting out into the courtyard and darting through the gate, bringing Anne with them.

Flitting through the smoke they made it out of the town and to the edge of the forest without being spotted. They had not had the good fortune to find any unattended horses, instead Anne and Ava had managed to acquire tickling coughs from the smoke. Resigned to walking, they started out through the forest, trying to take as direct a route as possible through the trees to the camp.

Not more than thirty meters in they froze, before dropping to the ground, Anne a moment behind the other two. The pounding hoof beats of many horses were rushing towards them. Seconds after they'd hidden men on horseback appeared through the trees. At the head of them rode Gisborne and Allan.

"Split up! Search the forest! He can't have gone far!"

The guards soon dispersed. Guy's orders had erased any thoughts that it was Anne and her wayward maid they were searching for and they came to the natural conclusion that Robin was their quarry. The trio set off again, reconciled to the disheartening idea of taking a long, circuitous route, with lots of doubling back, to the camp.

It was hours later that they reached their destination, cold and hungry. Darkness had truly set in and Anne was feeling particularly exhausted, unused as she was to this sort of exercise.

The gang greeted them with joy – especially Robin after he ascertained that Marian was safe. Ava and Will had spent an hour of the walk arguing as to what they should tell the others of what had happened. They had not reached an agreement and had spent the rest of the journey in silence, speaking only when Anne asked them a direct question which she soon gave up doing.

Much returned to cooking with added zeal, hoping Ava would join him as he had missed her the past few days. She did not, however, choosing to go and sit down beside Robin.

"She loves you," she said quietly, holding the betrothal ring out to him. He took it and nodded once before fixing his gaze on the ring, staring at it a moment then turning it so it was hidden in his clenched fist. He acknowledged her whispered 'congratulations' with a half smile.

Ava got to her feet and cast a look around the camp, meeting Will's gaze for a steady moment before dropping her eyes.

"There's something you should know," she began, gaining everyone's attention.

"Ava," Will said warningly, but she ignored him.

"Allan helped us today. He let us escape, and distracted Gisborne so he didn't notice us, and he was ready to fight beside us." She paused and looked around, only Djaq met her eye. "He's been helping me the whole time I've been staying in the castle. He told me what they planned for Anne and hid me from the guards." She broke off and looked at them again. She finished in a quiet voice, "I thought you ought to know."

The reaction of the others gave no indication that this assumption was correct. Feeling uncomfortable, Ava went to check on Anne who had fallen into a deep, untroubled sleep. After spending as long as she could rearranging pillows and pulling up blankets, she eventually looked up and crashed into Will's stare. His eyes were dark and troubled and she couldn't bear to meet them. Grabbing her sword she went to leave the camp, mumbling,

"I'll take first watch,"

"Is that a euphemism?" asked Much suspiciously, having caught the look between them but not what it meant.

"_No_ Much!" Ava snapped in exasperation. "It _means_ I'm going to go and take first watch!"

She turned and stormed from the camp, furious with all of them. As she sank down to sit by the tree that was their usual look out point her anger swiftly left her to be replaced by remorse. She'd been trying to help Allan but couldn't ignore a sneaking suspicion that she'd made it worse for him. She'd snapped at Much when it wasn't really his fault. She was cross with Will, that he wouldn't tell her or the others what he and Allan had talked about and that he was probably right not to. And she felt guilty about not telling Robin what had happened between Gisborne and Marian – though she was convinced it wasn't her place to say anything but Marian's, if and when she chose.

She sighed heavily and lent her head back against the tree. She'd nearly died today. Her and some of the people closest to her. And she'd been scared, so scared. For herself and the others. She closed her eyes and, for once, allowed the tears to well up behind them. She took a deep sobbing breath and was shocked by the voice of someone looking down on her.

"Ava?"

She opened her eyes and through the brimming tears, recognized Much. She gave him a watery smile and he sat awkwardly down beside her.

He stared forward as she bowed her head, unable to stop the tears now she'd let them come. She gave an unladylike sniff and he shot her a wary glance. Gingerly he placed a hesitant arm around her shaking shoulders. She sank into him and he grew more confident, beginning to talk.

"Shh, it's fine, I promise. Everything's going to be absolutely fine. I'm sure of it."

She gave a thick chuckle and pulled from him slightly, smiling through her tears.

"Oh, Much," she said fondly, and a little sadly. She had no idea where he got his great confidence from but she couldn't help believing in him.

A twig snapped under the weight of a foot and Ava looked up startled. She met Will's eyes, still troubled but warmer than before and now she could not bear to look away incase he left or changed.

Much looked uncomfortably between them said, 'Right' suddenly, slapped his hands on his knees and got up and left, sure Ava would get all the comfort she needed.

As Much walked away, Will finally broke off their gaze and looked awkwardly around before coming to sit on the spot Much had recently vacated. Ava also dropped her eyes, taking the moment to rub her tear stained cheeks. Her nose was slightly pink from crying and her eyes were still blurred at the edges, but he thought she looked beautiful and more importantly herself. She stole a look at him as he turned to look down on her. They stared for a moment before she spoke,

"I'm sorry," she said, barely audible and tears sprang to her eyes again.

It was all it took for him to overcome his shyness and he used both arms to pull her towards him so her head rested against his shoulder, a few tears dampening his shirt.

They were silent. The dark around them was deep and the night creatures of the forest were beginning to wake. An owl called over head and a mouse hid in leaves near by. The air grew colder and their breath began to show white, but still they sat.

Ava roused the courage to ask the question that had been troubling her mind.

"Would you have done it?"

"Done what?" his voice was slightly muffled against her hair.

"Would you have married someone you didn't love just to keep yourself safe?"

There was a sharp intake of breath as he realized what that would actually mean.

He shook his head firmly and whispered a hoarse 'no'.

Ava stilled her fingers that had been tracing patterns on his side, shifted closer and lay her hand palm down on his chest. Holding her tighter he left a feather light kiss in her hair and rested his head against hers.

* * *

**A/N:**** There, hope you enjoyed it. **

**IMPORTANT**

**From now on the story is going to be a series of one shots through the finale. I want it in my story but I don't want to write the whole thing out so I'm doing one shots of things that are going to be different because Ava is going to be there or because they need describing or missing scenes.**

**Anyway, please review to let me know what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:**** Sorry it's been so long. **

**I don't own Robin Hood.**

* * *

HERE'S THE THING: _DOMESTIC BLISS…_

Chapter Fourteen: In Which Much Is Infuriating And Ava 

Experiences Some Foreboding Foreshadowing

"Ava!"

She turned her head and saw Much hurrying towards her. He arrived with a clatter and landed beside her heavily.

"Ava." He said again, fighting to regain his breath. "I've got to tell you something."

Even such a dramatic gesture failed to gain her attention. She was making arrows and all her concentration was on them. If anyone else had made such a declaration she might have felt the need to stop what she doing and listen more actively but she was quite often on the receiving end of Much's confidences and knew their general nature. Often nothing to worry about.

Much was now sending furtive glances around the empty camp before shifting closer and leaning forward to whisper in her ear.

"Ava."

He finally got a reaction, though not the one he wanted. She jumped and moved away from him, one hand held up to the ear he'd whispered in.

"Much! That tickles!"

"Sorry, but it's a secret."

"There's no one else here,"

He sent another look around the camp, suspicion clear on his face. He may well have refused to speak in so open a place but he'd lost Ava's attention again. She'd noticed that when she'd jumped the knife she'd been using must have nicked her skin and was now trying to stop her hand bleeding. Much tried to regain her interest.

"Tomorrow, is Robin's birthday." He said conspiratorially and importantly. She looked up, mildly surprised.

"I know, Will told me."

Seeing he looked a bit annoyed she returned her attention to her cut. He got up and retrieved a wooden spoon, pacing up and down and using it to gesticulate with.

"Ah! But what you don't know is that we are going to throw him a party – a _surprise_ party!"

She looked up then, and smiled to see him looking so pleased with himself. Noticing he wanted more reaction she applauded him and exclaimed,

"That's a brilliant idea Much!" while he swept her a bow, still brandishing the spoon. "Where are we going to have it?"

"In Nettlestone. It's all organized and he'll never know."

"Is that a good idea?"

They both jumped as they heard the voice at the entrance of the camp and Much spun around, holding the spoon as a weapon now. But it was only Will, arms full of a stack of wood.

"Is what a good idea?" Much asked, trying to pretend he hadn't been startled, and Ava went back to her arrows.

"Well, wouldn't it be safer to have it in the forest?"

"But then it wouldn't be a surprise!" Much laughed and clapped Will on the shoulder before moving on to build up the fire ready for cooking, humming to himself. Will directed a questioning look at Ava but she merely shrugged her shoulders and smiled at Much's back, glad to see him looking so care free.

She had reason to regret her easy acceptance of Much's plan many times over the next twenty-four hours. It started with the fact that Much seemed to see her as his accomplice in the plan and spent a lot of time telling her his plans or sending her knowing looks when Robin was around. She very soon tired of this and retreated to her bunk to finish the arrows.

But even this didn't protect her as, as soon as everyone's backs were turned, Much hurried to her and began to whisper in her ear again. As he'd come up behind her she hadn't seen him and the first tickling caused her to hit him round the head, thinking it was something she could brush away.

"OW!" he shouted, still right by her ear.

"Much! I've told you about whispering!" she yelled back, further exasperated.

Their raised voices had gained the attention of the others and Ava turned from Much to see their amused faces.

"What?" she demanded, surprising them by her unusually argumentative mood. After a moment of silence she left the camp, mumbling something about needing more wood for the arrows.

The others were left rather startled and Djaq had to work hard to stop any of the four men following her: Robin concerned for her safety in the rapidly darkening forest, Much needing to apologize, John wanting to offer support and Will wanting to know what was wrong. Djaq, however, knew all Ava wanted was some time alone and that she was quite capable of looking after herself.

It was little more than an hour before she returned, seeming calmer. Apparently the others had decided not to mention it, only Much murmuring sorry as he passed her a bowl of food. She smiled slightly in return, clasping his arm lightly before going to sit beside Will. She contributed no conversation for the rest of the evening but was glad to be with the others as dark thoughts, or possible imaginings, crowded and threatened to overwhelm her mind.

* * *

**A/N:**** Please review.**


End file.
